Many municipalities today that offer trash pickup services require that trash, recyclables, or other household or commercial waste be separated prior to pickup. For example, it is often required that a homeowner separate plastic from glass, or yard waste from household waste. Many of these same municipalities may provide property owners with a waste container that is designed such that it may be lifted and emptied by automated machinery associated with a garbage truck, thereby providing uniformity to the municipalities' waste collection services.
In order to keep the trash separated, a divider may be inserted into the waste container. However, due to the force to which the waste container and divider are subjected upon emptying by the automated machinery, it is possible that the divider may become damaged or even separated from the waste container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,797 to Ripamonti discloses an insert for a rubbish bin. This insert requires a sleeve which is positioned adjacent the bottom wall of the rubbish bin having a first engaging means. This patent requires a panel which is inserted into the bin and is engageable with the first engaging means. Also, other means are disclosed to prevent the panel from being removed from the bin upon emptying. However, clips 20a, 20b in Ripamonti are subject to breakage during emptying when the clips 20a,20b contact the trash truck. In some instances, the garbage truck may have a wall which upon emptying contacts the clips holding the divider, thereby causing the divider to become separated from the waste container. Because the Ripamonti clip is disposed on the upper surface of the divider, a broken clip will allow the divider to loosen or become separated from the rubbish bin. Also, because the clip is raised above the divider, it receives the greatest amount of force and stress during emptying.
Accordingly, an improved divider assembly for a waste container is desired which is securely mounted, sturdy and robust when subjected to force, such as when the waste container is emptied. The divider assembly should not loosen or become separated from the waste container during emptying or other times. An improved waste container having a divider assembly with the above-noted improvements is also desired.